Fai's Wish
by HunterAndPrey
Summary: The Tsubasa gang land in the country of Valeria in the time of the twins, set right after Acid Tokyo, comment and rate -STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN-
1. Arriving

A/N: (Hunter) Hi! I've been writing this story in my notebook for a while, and finally decided to type it and post! I already have quite a few chapters done, so I'm going to be posting every 2 to 3 days. I'm really excited for this story, it's going to be pretty long, so brace yourselves! We both would love your comments, we'd love positive comments even more, and she and I are really excited for this story, I love it and I can't wait for you to read!

A/N: (Prey) Hola. Hunter's been working pretty hard on this story, I've just been making sure everything looks right and making comments along the way for this one. It's true, I'd love your comments, and it really helps us get motivated to write more. Anyways… this is right after Tokyo, Syaoran didn't go clone mode… yet . And because of that, unfortunately, Fai still has both eyes and no cool vampire powas... yet . So, read, read, read, and find out!

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving

It was a quiet day in the country of Valeria. The husbands went to work and the wives stayed home to bake bread for when their husbands returned. The children went to the shops to buy sweets and such. Yes, this was a very normal day.

However, in the back of everyone's mind and the gossip of the dinner table was the upcoming Trial of the Twins.

The Twins were vile, pure evil.

Perhaps it wasn't the two boys themselves, but it was soon known to be a bad omen to have twins be born, the worst of all lucks, everyone hoped for peace after the Trial.

Of course everyone who could would go and witness this event, nothing like this has happened in many lifetimes. The birth of the twins, the sudden death of their father and the suicide of their mother, this was quite a lot to talk about in the town squares and at the dinner tables.

There was a town that lay in the shadow of the castle, and beside this town was a vast meadow filled with wild flowers and a thin layer of frost.

The small girls in the meadow picking flowers for their mother had quite an experience that day. They had to shield their eyes and run back to the village in fear of a tornado, because a mighty wind had blown very suddenly.

If they had stayed longer they would have seen the sky drop down and release five travelers.

"Puu! We've arrived in the next world!"

"Kurosama, isn't it painful to always have people land on top of you?"

The ninja grunted, "I'm used to it by now."

"Sakura-hime, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Syaoran-kun."

Fai squeezed his way out o the tangled bunch, facing the opposite direction of the village and the castle. "Hmm, I wonder what kind of world we're in this time."

Mokona hopped onto Syaoran who looked at it. "Mokona, is there a feather in this world?" Mokona brought it's ears up for a moment, before replying. "Mekkyo! There is a feather here!"

"Is it in that castle, perhaps?"

"Yes! The feather is in the castle!" Mokona pointed to it.

Fai turned around to see the castle. The smile stayed on his face, but his eyes betrayed him. The ninja glanced at Fai, catching his eye.

Syaoran looked at the village then at the sky. "It's going to be dark soon, maybe we can find a place to stay in that town."

Sakura nodded and they both started toward the town, only to stop and turn around. Kurogane and Fai looked like they were having a staring… glaring contest.

Fai noticed the kids, blinked, then smiled. "Oh, right, the town. Okay… come on Kurosama!"

Kurogane growled, but didn't say anything as he followed the others.

The sun was struggling to stay in the sky when the group reached the village.

The flower girls that had run away earlier were still outside chatting when they noticed the strange people.

"Who are you? Are you travelers?"

"They don't look like they're from any of the other countries, except for maybe that one."

"Have you come to see the Sovereign?"

"I wonder why their clothes don't match."

"Will you please stop worrying about their clothes?"

Syaoran stepped forward. "We are in need of a place to stay for a couple nights, perhaps more."

"Cross, they can stay at our home, right?"

"Maybe, but then where would Mother and Father sleep?"

"Father went away on a business trip, remember?"

"Oh."

"Didn't you listen to him telling us? Do you listen to anyone anymore, Cross?"

"I listened to these people, didn't I?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"You only listened because they look interesting. Yet you completely ignored me when I told you about how I ran into this boy yesterday in the town square!"

"Were you saying something, Jenneth?"

"Aargh!"

"What?"

"You didn't even listen to Mother when she was talking yesterday evening."

"Actually, I was. She was talking about the upcoming trial for those Twins."

The two stopped bickering when they saw Fai loose his footing and fall.

"Clumsy Mage." Grumbled Kurogane. "Ooh, are you a mage? Most of the castle representatives are magicians, and the Sovereign is the most powerful magician in almost all of the countries, that is, except for the Twins." Fai tripped yet again when he was helping himself back up. "Jenneth, the Twins aren't more powerful than the Sovereign yet, really! However, the Sovereign is pretty powerful, it is actually very impressive." Cross said turning back to the group.

"Has he had this power for a long time? Did he rise up to power very suddenly? Have there been any weird occurrences recently?"

"Actually, he's a part of the royal bloodline, and nothing bad has happened except for the Twins that were born. My name is Jenneth, and that is my sister, Cross… sorry about her behavior."

"Hey!"

"And who are you?"

'My name is Syaoran, and this is Sakura." "And I'm Mokona Modoki!" Mokona jumped onto Cross' shoulder, who giggled. Fai finally managed to get up and smile. "The black one over there is Kurosa- Kurogane." Kurogane raised an eyebrow. Jenneth nodded. "And who are you?" Fai paused. "Dixis Flourite." This time the whole group raised their eyebrows, except for the two sisters, who nodded and turned. "Well, if you are going to spend the night or longer at our home, we had better go before it gets to dark."

Cross and Jenneth ran off with the group closely behind.

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) So, ya, we know, this is mainly an introduction chapty, some of the other chapters are going to be little intros too, srry bout that. But please tell us how you like it!

A/N: (Prey) ya, tell us about this introduction chapter, believe me, if Hunter doesn't make it more interesting then I'll do it for her ;). The way you pronounce Dixis is [DEE-EX-EES], I got the word from a Latin Song from the play Sound of Music that our school just performed, sorta glad it's over so that she and I can write more, yay!


	2. Memories of a Mage

A/N: (Hunter) Thanks for the reviews, to be honest it was more than we were excpecting after having it up for one day ;). So, about the last chapter, Prey messed up on saying that Fai's not a vampire. Fai is definitely a vampire because otherwise it wouldn't work for later chapters. Syaoran still hasn't gone 'Clone Mode' yet, we say that Fai protected Syaoran in that big pool in Tokyo and Kamui 'accidently' gave him a fatal wound, and he makes up for it by turning him into a vampire, but Fai still has both eyes.

A/N: (Prey) Srry srry srry about messing that up, Hunter _just_ told me about that idea so, ya. Anyways we really appreciate the reviews and just to clear things up Fai's using the fake name Dixis [DEE-EX-EES] because otherwise the ppl of Valeria would recognize his name and we absolutely cannot positively _can't_ have that happening :3… so, here's chapty 2! –claps- (btw tried to make this one longer the 1st chapty was just intro)

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories of a Mage

"I'm sorry for my children's behavior, everyone has been quite jumpy with the Trial coming up." The two girls had been sent to bed and Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona were sitting in a living room setting with the girl's mother, Kaorucha, at the fire making tea.

"It's okay, thank you for letting us stay here."

"You're name is Syaoran-kun, correct?"

"Yes. You mentioned a trial, what's that all about?"

"Oh, it's about those Unlucky Twins. I'm surprised that you don't know about it, news spreads fast, even some of the neighboring countries have heard of this."

"Twins?"

"Kaorucha-san, is the tea ready yet?" Fai interrupted.

"Hmm? Oh, thank you…"

"Dixis."

"…Dixis."

Kaorucha got the tea and poured it for everyone except Fai, who said that he wasn't hungry.

She turned around, but then stopped. "Oh, now where did I put those sugar cubes?" "They're in the box on top of the fireplace." "Why, thank you, Dixis! I'm always misplacing them."

Everyone stared at Fai once again, but instead of putting on a smile, he just stared into the flames of the roaring fire.

Kurogane noticed that the magician had never taken his hood off to display his face. "Hey, mage!" Whispered Kurogane as Kaorucha replaced the box of sugar cubes. "How come-"

"Mother!" A piercing scream produced from one of the sister's interrupted Kurogane's failed interrogation.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, one moment please!" Kaorucha scurried out of the room.

Syaoran interrupted another one of Kurogane's glaring contests with Fai. "I think that we should check out that castle. It seems as if everyone is invited to that trial, I think that we should go as well. I n the meantime we can try to find out anything that might be useful." "Mokona, are you sure you felt the feather inside the castle?" Fai asked. "Yes! Mokona felt a very strong presence inside the castle!" "But are you sure it was a feather? Could it have been something else? After all, there is a lot of magic in this world." Mokona thought for a moment. "No! It was definitely a feather!" Fai sighed, but smiled again.

Kaorucha came back and they finished their tea in an awkward silence. Fai yawned a big, dramatic yawn. "It's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed, 'night!" Fai jumped from the couch heading to his room.

There was a guest bedroom and then the bedroom for the mother and father. Kaorucha insisted that she sleep in her kids' room, no matter how many times Syaoran protested before he gave up. He and Sakura would be sleeping in the guest room and Fai and Kurogane would share the other. Luckily, that room also had a couch and Kurogane had to take it since Fai had already taken over the very wide bed.

Kurogane decided this was the perfect time.

"Hey, wizard, how come you're using that name, Diji or something. And how did you know where the sugar cubes were?"

Fai gave another fake yawn. "Kurorin, I'm very, _very_ tired!"

"Tch."

Fai remained silent.

"Listen, you're not getting off that easily. Why didn't you take off your coat? It's not _that_ cold outside."

"But Kuroni! I get cold!"

Kurogane didn't believe one word of it. He looked over at the magician and discovered that he was still wearing the coat!

"I don't care if you tell me what's going on or not, but it won't do anyone any good if you get sick because of that coat. Whatever you're hiding, I'm sure it won't matter if you take off that rug while sleeping."

Fai stayed silent for a moment longer, then took off his coat and put it on the floor.

However, Kurogane noticed in the dim light that Fai had pulled the covers over basically all of his face.

* * *

Fai pulled the covers up over his head and pretended to sleep. He wouldn't fall asleep because of the dreams he would have, and also because Kaorucha might come in during the morning. He couldn't risk that.

Fai soon heard Kurogane's breathing becoming more slow and steady, the ninja was finally asleep.

Memories haunted Fai as the night grew longer.

"_Come on Fai!"_

"_Yuui, wait!_ _We're not supposed to be out of the castle!"_

"_They won't notice that we're gone, and no one would miss us anyways."_

_Yuui and Fai hurried down the cobblestone road, hoods up and hands clasped together so that they wouldn't lose each other. _

"_This place is really nice." breathed Yuui. _

"_We should go back…." _

"_Ooh, I wonder if we could try one of those apples, at least I think they're apples... maybe they're really small pomegranates."_

"_Well, they do look quite delicious, but Yuui, we're not supposed to be out here!"_

_Yuui sighed. "I guess you're right. But this little village sure is nice. I'd like to stay here for a very long time…"_

"_Yuui…" Fai mumbled in a very impatient voice._

"_Okay, I guess we can head back if we must… wait, what is that smell?"_

_A little way ahead of them was a small house with an open window, vapors wafted from it making the two boys stop and turn around._

"_Mmm, it smells so good! Can we see what it is, Fai?"_

"_But we really need to get back!" Fai said almost reluctantly._

"_Please? It will only take a moment!"_

_After a second of thinking, Fai nodded, making sure that his hood was on securely. The twins ran toward the house with the delicious smell. They weren't tall enough to see inside the window, so Yuui, without thinking, ran up to the door and knocked. Before he actually knew what he was doing, the door opened, revealing a woman probably around her late thirties. _

"_Oh, hello young ones, what may I do for you?"_

"_Uh, um, err," Yuui realized that he was being very impolite, so he bowed very awkwardly and Fai did the same as he caught up with him._

_Fai stepped forward. "H-hello. This is my, err, younger brother, and he, uh, he and hi were wondering what that smell is."_

_The woman smiled. "Why don't you come in and find out for yourselves?" _

_The two looked at each other._

_Fai looked worried but Yuui shrugged._

_They both entered and made to pull their hoods up tighter. It turned out that the woman was making tea. _

"_Sit down, you two, the tea's almost ready. I had made extra for my daughters when they would come home, but it looks like they won't make it."_

"_We don't want to intrude…" Fai began._

"_Nonsense! Here, the tea just finished. Oh, this isn't good. I'm always losing my sugar cubes for the tea. I usually keep them with the spices, but I have such a poor memory with the tiny things. Where did I put them…"_

"_We'll help!" Yuui said, standing up so fast that his hood almost flew off._

"_Why, thank you, dears." said the woman, not noticing Yuui bringing his hood back up._

_Fai got up more slowly, looking at Yuui with caution._

_As they searched, Yuui noticed a little box that almost blended in with the mantle on top of the fireplace. "Ma'am, is it in there?"_

_She looked at the box, opened it, and smiled. Yuui and Fai looked in also, seeing an arrangement of spices with little sugar cubes tucked neatly in the corner. "Ah, yes, there we go! Thank you, you have quite a good eye."_

_Fai and Yuui sat back down as the lady handed them the tea, the sugar cubes slowly dissolving in them._

_Fai and Yuui sipped it, both loving it and thanking the woman. _

_Yuui took a bigger gulp, but the cup was much larger than his mouth, making the hot liquid spill all over his coat._

"_Oh dear!" yelped the woman. _

"_I'm sorry…" said Yuui, who didn't feel anything because his coat was so thick._

"_How terrible! Here, I insist that I clean that. Hurry, take it off and give it to me before it seeps through."_

"_I'm sorry, we have to go now!" Fai stated rather urgently, standing up and accidently knocking his cup of tea to the ground._

"_Wait until I clean your brother's coat, at least… I insist." _

"_No, really, we must go now! Yuui, come on!" _

_Just as Yuui's name was said, the lady had managed to get his coat off, hood and all. _

_Everyone froze._

_The woman was breathing very heavily, she dropped the coat, and it looked like she had lost her voice. By the time she had regained to voice to utter a small yelp, Yuui had picked up his coat and was being dragged out the door by Fai._

_They stopped long enough for Yuui to conceal his face, and then sprinted all the way back to the castle wall. The twins went into some shrubbery that grew alongside the wall and slid down to a sitting position._

"_Fai?"_

"_Yes, Yuui?"_

"_I wish they wouldn't hate us."_

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) Reviews appreciated, Prey and I just realized that the first few chapters are going to be introduction chapters before anything really good happens. Personally I loved this chapter with the flashback, but that's just me .

A/N: (Prey) Kaorucha, this was a last minute name and it means 'Fragrant Tea' in Japanese. lol. Go figure. So, review, I won't lie, happy reviews make happy writers, blah blah blah… But seriously please do review we really would love to hear from you.


	3. The Mask That Never Comes Off

A/N: (Hunter) Thanks for the reviews, we both rlly love them they're really good motivators!

A/N: (Prey) thanks for the reviews and we're having a really awesome time writing this glad you're enjoying it... and now for chapter 3!

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mask That Never Comes Off

Fai's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

He hurriedly got out of his bed and put his coat back on, flipping the hood over his head.

"Come in." Kaorucha came in, carrying a tray with hot biscuits and tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I intruding?" She asked, looking at the sleeping Kurogane.

Fai smiled. "No, no, it's alright. Are those for us?" He looked at the tray.

"Oh, yes. As your hostess, I feel that I should at least make your stay a bit more comfortable… Oh!" She remembered as she handed the tray to Fai. "If you're planning on staying in the house all day, then I must apologize, I won't be here. I have to go out and buy more ingredients for dinner tonight."

"We can do that for you, it's the least we could do." Kaorucha looked like she was going to protest, but Fai shook his head. "We were already going to go out today and see this wonderful town."

"Oh, well that's wonderful! I really appreciate that, Dixis… Is there anything else you would like?"

Fai picked up a biscuit, honey dripped out from it's cracks. "Hmm, well…" On a serious note, he asked, "Is there any way we could go into the castle before the trial?"

Kaorucha smiled. "Not unless you've been personally invited. However, if you're in a hurry, then I'm sure it'll be okay to wait until tomorrow. The Trial _is_ tomorrow, after all."

"Oh."

A little while later the group was strolling the town. Of course, they had to stop once every few minutes for Syaoran to admire the craftsman work of the cobblestone or the designs of the wooden planks on shops and such.

Kurogane noticed that Fai was being unusually quiet, as if he was thinking very hard.

"Didn't that lady want us to buy something for her?" asked Sakura.

Fai nodded.

Kurogane wasn't interested in doing someone else's shopping. "When's that trial supposed to be?" Syaoran shrugged but Fai answered, "It's tomorrow. Although, I think we should go tonight. In secret. More time to look around."

"But didn't they say that there was a lot of magic in this world? They probably have barricades up." Protested Syaoran, who was all for finding Sakura's feather, but also was interested in witnessing a real medieval trial.

Kurogane looked at the castle in the distance. "We could overcome those barricades if _he_ would use magic."

Fai remained silent.

"Then we'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

Sakura changed the seemingly tough subject. "So, what did the woman ask us to get?"

Syaoran looked at the list that Kaorucha had handed him before leaving. "One loaf of bread, two bags of parsley, one cup of sugar, and three stems of minor herbs."

When they finished, they went back to the house where Kaorucha fixed them and her daughters a delicious broth with bread on the side.

Later, when they finally went to bed, Fai quietly got up out of his bed and ventured into the children's room, where Mokona was sleeping.

"Mmm?" Mokona sleepily looked up from Sakura's pillow. "Fai-san, what is it?"

Fai picked up Mokona and brought it out to the hallway where they could talk more freely.

"Mokona, are you positive that it was the feather you sensed?"

"Yes, Mokona sensed it! Fai-san, why do you keep asking me, Mokona isn't lying."

"I… just wanted to be sure. After all, there is a lot of magic in this world, it could have been something else that felt very similar… something maybe with a lot of magic."

"But it didn't feel similar!" Mokona squealed. "It felt exactly the same!"

"Okay…"

Fai looked at nothing in particular, thinking.

"Mokona, is it possible for you to teleport to places inside worlds? For example, the castle? We could wait a few days and then go."

"Absolutely impossible!" Mokona started. "Syaoran-kun said that the Trial was the easiest way to get in. It will be harder if we wait and then sneak in… Mokona doesn't want to bring any unwanted attention to us." Mokona said a little sadly, Fai knew that Mokona loved extra attention.

He smiled after a few seconds and some of the seriousness left his voice.

"Well, then, Mokochan, you'd better get to bed. Syaoran-kun and Sakura-hime would be disappointed if their favorite manju bun was too tired to go tomorrow!"

Mokona smiled and saluted Fai. "Yes!"

Mokona hopped down from Fai's palms and headed to the bedroom, but stopped right before it got to the door. 'Fai?"

"What is it, Mokona?"

"If you're hurting inside, then it's alright to show it on the outside, ya'know?"

"Yes, Mokona, go to bed now."

But Fai continued to smile in the dim light, afraid to show even an empty hallway how he truly felt.


	4. Unexpected Events

A/N: (Hunter) Had to add this chapter, reviews are welcomed we love reading nice reviews !

A/N: (Prey) Ok, we edited everything on the last chapter that we believed needed to be edited. We kept the line where Fai uses the title –hime for Sakura, although it's probably going to be the only time he uses that title for her. We're keeping that for that one scene because of what Fai said in Tokyo, "You are my one and only princess." Aww .

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Events

Fei Wong Reed's POV

"Well… this is definitely a twist I didn't expect." Fei Wong Reed stared at his mirror (a/n: don't know what it's called), revealing Fai in the shadows of a hallway. "This was not supposed to happen… Then again, there were a lot of things that weren't meant to happen."He looked to his side where Xing Huo was supposed to be, but found that no one was there.

He left the mirror and walked into a room that held an eerie feeling.

"Xing Huo." His creation turned from the sleeping Syaoran, looking at her master. _She has been spending too much time in here, lately._ "Why are you in here?"

She turned back to the sleeping boy. "He has been moving more constantly, as if he is restless. I believe his awakening will be soon."

"I would have thought that he would remain comatose for a longer period after I reinforced those seals when his other was in Tokyo." He replied.

"It seems not."

Reed turned away. "I have more important matters to tend with. That magician… could ruin everything."

"Hmm?"

He didn't hear her. "I hope he has still remembered that he is still my pawn. I suppose we should remind him. In the meantime…" He turned back to Xing Huo. "Don't make any mistakes."

She nodded and he exited.

Xing Huo turned back to the cylinder. She put a hand on it. "You should really be thanking me for speeding up your awakening, even after he reinforced the seals around you… However, once you've come out of this sleep, I believe we won't have time to exchange our thank yous." She looked at his face. "Time is running out… the dream must end."

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) Yay! It was the really short chapter we promised you! If you read it really carefully, you might be able to make sense of this chapter. Ya, Xing Huo is playing the double-agent here. So, just to clarify, Syaoran has _not_ gone clone mode yet, is still stuck, as you can see. Fai is a vampire though, he protected Syaoran from Kamui in that pool in Tokyo and Kamui 'accidently' gave him a fatal wound, which he paid back for by making him a vampire.

A/N: (Prey) Review pls! I love to read your reviews:D


	5. Dreams and Loyalty

A/N: (Hunter) Making up for the last chapter cuz it was so short we're posting this on the same day, remember to review pls!

A/N: (Prey) Thanks for your comments on the story it really helps us out and here's chapter 5!

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams and Loyalty

Fai slowly walked back to his room.

"_If you balk at this fate, one of you must die."_

He opened the door to the room.

"_I can grant your wish. But... You must choose! Between you and the other one!"_

Fai walked inside, stopping for a moment.

"_Save Yuui"._

He eventually made it to his bed, throwing off his coat.

"_This is your curse."_

Fai fell onto his bed, allowing a few tears to escape.

"_Do you want to do it over? Change the choice?"_

Fai clung onto his sheets and bed covers.

"_Would you like to return… back in time?"_

Fai's eyes snapped wide open.

Could it be? Was this the fulfillment of his wish?

"_You will travel with a desert princess…"_

Sakura-chan…

"…_and an image I have prepared…"_

Syaoran-kun. Fai knew he wasn't really human, he wondered if Syaoran knew what he was himself, probably not.

"_There will be one other who will be set on the journey… But the Witch got to him first." "Witch?"_

Kurogane, the pawn of the Dimensional Witch, the one who supplied Mokona, the one who took away his markings and his staff.

Yet who was he? An enemy hiding beneath a smile. But was he really their enemy?

"_Never forget you are my pawn… Until your wish is granted… and until your second curse is broken."_

Fai closed his eyes once again, the tears running freely now.

_Is simply being alive… a crime?_

Fai's eyes slowly became tired.

"_Live, and attempt to atone for your guilt."_

He found himself drifting to sleep.

"_Fai?… _

"_Yes, Yuui?"…_

"_I wish they wouldn't hate us."_

Memories soon faded into dreams, some dreams more real than others.

"_Where am I?" Fai looked around. Blood, stained on him, around him. Fai's eyes widened… his blood. Everywhere._

_Then he heard a voice that he never thought, hoped, that he would have to hear again._

"_Yuui…"_

_Fai shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice. "No…"_

"_Yuui." The voice said more defiantly._

"_No!"_

"_Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten your brother, your promise?" A Shadow of Fei Wong Reed appeared in front of Fai._

"_No, I have not forgotten Fai."_

"_It seems as if you have. Making friends with those that could ruin our plans."_

_Fai almost laughed at this. "Friends? You'd think that I'd be more honest with _friends_."_

"_What about what happened in Rekord?"_

"_That was- wait, how did you know about tha-"_

_The shadow cut him off. "Never forget how you got here, Yuui. Never forget where your loyalties lie. Never forget. You are not one of them."_

"_But what am I supposed to do?" Fai yelled. "I'm back in my past! Is this my prayer answered?"_

_The shadow didn't answer._

"_Is this the answer? Have I come back to fulfill my wish?"_

_The shadow stayed silent for a moment. "Perhaps… Perhaps not. But whatever the outcome may be, ask yourself this: Who are you siding with when it comes to loyalty?"_

_Fai didn't answer right away. "…Whoever can save Fai and not get in our way."_

"_I'll be leaving now."_

"_Wait! What about-" But he had already left._

_Fai sat there, staring at his own blood. But then it changed, it didn't feel like _his_ blood anymore. _

_The nothingness surrounding him soon dissolved into a pit and a tower. Bodies lay scattered around him, their blood now on his hands. _

_And then another body appeared. More clear than any of the others._

"_Fai."_

_He looked at his twin, feeling more lonely than ever. "Fai…"_

"_Yuui."_

_His eyes widened, his blood stained twin was getting up. "Fai?"_

"_You can't bring the dead back to life."_

"_But I can save you before you die!"_

_His younger twin looked away. "You can't… brink back the dead. No matter how much you wish for it."_

"_Fai! NO!" They had suddenly appeared at the top of the tower, and now he watched as his twin fell, again._

"_FAI!" _

"FAI!" His screams became not his, a new owner of the screams woke him up.

"Fai! Baka Mage, wake up!"

"F-Fai." Breathed Fai, who was tangled in his covers and was drenched in sweat.

"Snap out of it!"

"Fai, I- I'm sorry!"

"You're awake, Oroka!" Kurogane noticed that Fai's eyes were golden.

"Mage, have you fed since you got here?"

Fai immediately got out of his dream. "What?" He asked, eyes turning back to blue.

"You haven't fed since we got to this world… Here."

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) Ok, Baka means Idiot, and Oroka means Stupid… I don't like saying those things in English for some reason ;)

A/N: (Prey) Review! This is the first time, and probably the last, that we've done 2 chapties in 1 night, yay! Next chapter is half finished, and just to get your hopes up, it's titled "The Trial"… should be interesting, ya? ;)


	6. The Trial

A/N: (Hunter) Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapty thanks for the reviews from the last few chapters we really love them and make sure to send more! :D

A/N: (Prey) Hunter basically said everything that I would… except that I love this chapter and I hope you guys do too!

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Trial

Fai wouldn't say that blood tasted _good, _but it didn't taste bad either.

It kept him alive, after all.

They were sitting on Kurogane's couch, Kurogane holding up his arm to Fai and looking away.

Fai slowly brought Kurogane's arm up to his mouth, biting down on it, making Kurogane flinch.

"I'm sorry if I disgust you." Fai said as he brought his head up

"…You don't..."

Fai smiled, before turning back to the bloody arm.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Kurogane looked at the window on the other side of the room. "I'd say it's almost dawn."

"Mmm." Replied Fai, not wanting to leave his gruesome feast.

A little while later Fai finished and let Kurogane go to the wash room to clean himself off.

Fai stayed where he was, thinking as he wiped off any extra blood.

_We're supposed to be enemies, yet he's my life support_.

Fai pushed the dream from his mind as Kurogane came back into the room.

"Thanks, Kurorin!"

Kurogane didn't even respond with an angry glare.

"Is Kuroti feeling well?"

"There's something up with this world and you, isn't there?"

The question caught Fai off guard. "This world? Me? Of course not, you silly puppy!"

"Is the guy you're running away from here?"

"Kuroni, if he was, I wouldn't even be here." Fai smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"You told me that you didn't care."

Kurogane growled then got into the bed.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Fai laughed.

"You're on my couch. Deal with it."

Fai slouched into the rather uncomfortable couch, his smile staying there for a few more seconds. _Enemies, huh?_

He watched as Kurogane drifted off to sleep. Fai wouldn't go to sleep, he couldn't even if he tried.

A few hours later Fai was in the dining room with Kurogane, Kaorucha, Cross, Jenneth, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona.

"Hopefully we won't be a bother to you anymore." Syaoran stated.

"You're leaving?" Cross asked in between her mouthfuls of biscuits and honey.

"We're planning on leaving tonight, actually." He said, looking at his companions.

"Will you be here to witness the Trial?"

"Yes."

"It's going to start soon, you all look ready, so we'll start heading off right after breakfast… Cross and Jenneth can clean up after us."

"But aren't we going to?"

"No."

"What?" cried Cross.

"But I'm going, aren't I?" asked Jenneth hopefully.

"No, I need someone here to look after your sister."

Jenneth sighed.

Kaorucha looked back at Fai's plate. "Dixis, aren't you going to eat anything?"

Fai shook his head, smiling. "I'm very sorry, it seems that I'm already full."

Kaorucha nodded. "Well, it looks like everyone _else_ is done, shall we go?"

They nodded, Fai nodding more slowly.

It didn't take long to reach the castle, and somehow amidst the crowd they were finally able to get away from Kaorucha.

"Mokona, do you know where the feather is in here?"

"It feels like it's coming from over there." Mokona pointed in the direction where the crowd was headed.

"Are you sure?" Fai asked.

Mokona nodded.

"It would be interesting to witness a medieval trial." Syaoran said hopefully.

"No it wouldn't." Fai said under his breath.

Then two guards rounded the corner.

"Who are you?" They said together, tightening their grip on their weapons.

Syaoran thought fast. It _would be easy to take these two down, but that might bring unwanted attention to them, and Sakura might get hurt in the process._ Syaoran looked at the princess.

"We are here to see the Trial, and we lost our way."

"Come on." The two led them to a great hall, left them there, and closed the doors.

"Mekkyo! The feather is in this room!"

Sakura gasped.

"What is it, hime?"

"Syaoran-kun, look at those poor kids! Is that what this trial is about? This is really sad, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran looked over the crowd's heads to see two tiny boys, their backs to him.

"Maybe they did something that couldn't be forgiven." suggested Kurogane, who was also looking.

"But they're just children!" cried Sakura.

Syaoran restrained putting his arm around Sakura, and looked at Mokona. "Do you know exactly where the feather is now?"

Mokona looked around the room. "It's with one of those twins." It whispered.

"What?" Fai finally spoke.

Mokona nodded.

"Shh, it's starting." Syaoran said, clearly zoned out on everything but the trial.

Fai didn't stop. "I think we should go, we could sneak out-"

"Twins. Why have you brought this casualty upon us?" Fai was forced to be quiet, a very old man sitting in a throne in the front of the hall had begun.

"Why have you forced us into these years of terror?"

The two boys standing before him stayed silent.

The Sovereign started listing 'crimes' that the children had done, Syaoran had to do all he could to keep Sakura quiet.

The two remained silent as the Sovereign continued to list deaths, crop failures, different periods of famine, diseases that had spread, and other times of sorrow.

"Do you deny this?" He finally ended with the question.

The entire audience was quiet, and so were the twins.

"Then so be it. The punishment."

"This is cruel." Sakura managed to whisper.

"You shall be imprisoned… Oh Unhappy Twins…"

"…We will seal your cursed bodies away, and with you the calamity that you bring…"

"…As twins you are cursed to sorrow… And your magics ensure a life to be cursed… Cursed at birth…"

"…and the more sorrow and pain you feel… the greater our kingdom will prosper. The greater happiness of our people…"

"…These twins will be taken by separate paths, to a valley where magics are rendered useless. A valley where time flows at a different pace…"

"…One at the top… One at the bottom…"

"…As twins you shall live in great pain and sorrow… and the people shall be happy!"

"…Into that valley is where we cast the guilty! The guilty do not deserve to lie safely in a grave! In the valley they do not decay. They stay exactly the same condition as they were thrown in… That is the fate the guilty deserve."

"…It is the most accursed place in our country…"

"…and you twins will go there, not to live, but to exist!"

"…Choose, if you balk at this fate… One of you must die!"

"This is horrible." whispered Sakura.

Syaoran nodded.

Kurogane looked over at Fai. He looked… scared. His fists were balled up, and Kurogane noticed a few small tears along his cheeks. Not only that but the mage was trembling, he was acting worse than Sakura!

"Hey!" he whispered. "You okay?"

Fai didn't seem like he heard.

Kurogane turned back to the so called 'Unhappy Twins'.

"Then let the twins be taken to the valley! And they shall never be allowed to leave! Not until this world itself comes to an end!"

Sakura bowed her head as the twins slowly turned around, being directed by their guards.

"This isn't right," Sakura stated. "It wasn't their fault that they were born."

Fai snapped his head to her, a smile, a true smile, on his face. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Fai-san?"

Their conversation was cut short by the Sovereign. "Let this be recorded, The Trial of the Twins of Misfortune… the Trial of Fai and Yuui."

* * *

(a/n: be glad we didn't stop the chapter there ;))

* * *

"What the-" Kurogane started, head whipping around to face the mage, but Fai wasn't there anymore.

Kurogane turned his head to the kid, who looked like a rock had just fallen on his head.

Sakura had one hand over her mouth.

Kurogane stared at the twins next, and finally got a good look at them.

His eyes widened, they both looked exactly the same, and both looked like a younger version of the mage.

Sakura also looked around for Fai, but he had completely disappeared.

* * *

Fai ran, not wanting to remember anything, everything, anymore.

His light footsteps barely echoed in the vast hall.

"Fai…" He rounded a corner, seeing a familiar ten foot statue of the Soveriegn from his childhood.

He quickly hid behind the huge stone artwork as he heard another pair of footsteps from behind.

He didn't have to look to see who it was.

He remembered.

He remembered tightening his hold on his brother's hand when they exited the throne room, he remembered walking down the endless hallway, the guard's spear brushing against his back.

Fai closed his eyes as his younger self and his twin came close to the statue with their guards.

He balled his hands up into fists, his nails threatening to extend.

_Fai…_

Fai opened his eyes, which were now golden.

His younger self and twin came closer to the statue with their guards behind them.

Fai silently crouched down, his nails looking more like claws now.

Slowly, his younger self and his brother came into view, but he was waiting for their guards.

Then they came, Fai got ready to pounce.

He would spring just when they got a few feet away from his statue.

_Almost… now!_

Fai leaped, but got caught in midair by a pair of iron-like arms that wrapped around him, pulling him back behind the statue.

Fai and the other person fell to the ground.

The person loosed his grip a little, and Fai wrenched himself free, turning around to his unknown attacker, he wasn't in the best of moods.

Not even stopping to see the person's face, Fai rushed him and attempted to slash him with his claws, but the other quickly pivoted around, making Fai miss.

Fai turned around to see Kurogane. "Baka mage, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Fai's golden eyes narrowed. _"If for any reason… that child from the country of Japan, that pawn of the Witches, gets in the way, then he too…" "I have to kill him?" "What is this? Someone who made a decision responsible for the murder of his very own twin… is now squeamish about killing a complete stranger?"_

"Don't get in my way." Fai said.

"What?"

"_I will not die until Fai is brought back! Until my wish is granted! Even if it means I must kill with my bare hands."_

Quick as a flash, Fai brought his claws down upon Kurogane.

He felt Kurogane's blood on his hand… he hadn't missed.

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) So, that's our attempt of making Fai a little dark. Btw, a lot of people, including us, believe that Fai isn't totally himself when he goes vampire, just going to point that out if he seemed a little out of character, but really I don't think he was out of character at all… We'd love your reviews on this chapter!

A/N: (Prey) –evil grin- Did you like this chapter?... 'cuz we did! Reviews are welcomed, and hopefully we'll see how Kurogane is holding out by either Saturday or Sunday! :D


	7. Things Better Left Unsaid

A/N: (Hunter) This chapter was interesting to write :)

A/N: (Prey) Hola Aloha! Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter we loved them and make sure to send more! So, this chapter could have gone two ways, it was actually pretty hard to write, I'm not good with confrontations and stuff. Ha you guys have no idea how many times this chapter was changed. So here we go, chapter 7!

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Things Better Left Unsaid

"Fai! Stop!"

Fai's claws slowly retracted back to their normal state.

Kurogane was keeled over in front of Fai, his hands over four deep cuts that stretched from his chest to his stomach.

Fai turned around and saw Syaoran and Sakura running toward him.

"Fai! Stop!" Syaoran screamed again.

Slowly, Fai's eyes returned to their normal hue and he turned back to the ninja.

"What have I…? Kurogane."

"FAI!"

He toppled over unconscious.

* * *

Syaoran stared at Kurogane.

They were in Kaorucha's house, inside the bedroom that Fai and Kurogane had shared.

Kurogane was on the bed and Fai had been moved to the living room couch by Sakura's request.

_She's probably right, though. _thought Syaoran.

Syaoran turned around when the door opened, revealing Kaorucha with a basin of water and a cloth.

She hurried over to Kurogane and, after soaking the cloth in the water, put it on his forehead.

"You said that a wild animal attacked him, correct?"

Syaoran nodded.

"The poor dear. I'm going to be putting some salve on his wounds, you're friends are in the living room with Dixis." Seeing this as an exit point, Syaoran said thank you and went to see Fai.

Sakura was sitting on a chair beside the couch with Mokona in her hands.

Syaoran looked over to Fai, he looked like he was having a bad dream.

Sakura noticed Syaoran, and quickly pulled up another wooden chair for Syaoran.

"How is Kurogane-san?"

"Kaorucha said that the cuts were deep, but he'll heal."

"That's good."

She turned back to Fai. "I wish we hadn't seen it."

"What?"

"The trial, everything."

Sakura brought her head up to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, do you think that this may be just one of those worlds where it's the same face but different soul?"

Syaoran was lost for words, but Mokona hopped onto the couch arm rest and answered. "Fai was very sad in his heart when we came to this world. This is a world Fai is very familiar with!"

"Does that mean we traveled back in time?"

Mokona nodded. "Fai is feeling very confused right now. And scared."

Sakura rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her palms, staring at Fai. "I wish I knew what he was dreaming about, maybe then I might understand a little more."

Mokona smiled. "Secret technique number one hundred three of Mokona Modoki, Sneaking Into Other People's Dreams!"

Sakura looked at it in disbelief, Syaoran looked scared of the little white fluff ball.

"You mean you can go into _any_one's dreams at any time?" He asked.

"Yup! You should see the dreams Kurosa has!"

Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Do you randomly go into other people's dreams often, Mokona?"

"Only when there's nothing else to do, which is almost never with Kurosaka around! But he's not around right now, so let's go!" Mokona opened it's mouth and swallowed up the confused Sakura and Syaoran with a "Aah-puu!"

The two arrived in a haze.

"Mokona, you shouldn't have-"

"Everything's okay! Mokona hasn't taken you out of the world and Sakura said-"

"But I didn't mean it Mokochan! Dreams shouldn't be eavesdropped on, what if Fai sees us?"

"Don't you have super sneaky hiding skills like Mokona?"

The two sweatdropped again and shook their heads.

"Oh. Then Mokona suggests that we should stay out of Fai's way!"

"But Mokona-"

The two stopped when they heard screaming.

Mokona jumped onto Syaoran's shoulder.

A scene seemed to fly up to them, a tower inside a pit, and inside the pit were hundreds of dead people.

Sakura moved closer to Syaoran.

The scene zoomed in and they saw a small boy amongst all the dead people. He looked exactly like Fai, except that he was not wearing smile, not even a fake one.

Wind howled, and the scene changed to where they weren't looking inside the pit, but they were in the pit.

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes were directed to the same boy, but he was now climbing the pit. Sakura gasped but couldn't move when she saw him fall, only to get up a few minutes later.

The boy spoke, oblivious that there were other people there. "We're getting out of here! If I can get out, I can use magic! And when we get bigger, our magic might even be better than the Sovereign's. Then we can go to some other country!"

He climbed again, more faster and determined, but didn't even get close to the top when he fell again.

The scene changed, the boy was still there, he looked the same age, so why was his hair past his shoulders?

Out of nowhere many people dropped from the sky, all dead.

The boy looked confused as he approached one of the dead.

"Even so small a child… what happened to our country?"

He looked up and gazed at the tower. "Fai can't get out of the tower… But I'm here, and I can use the wall to get me out, then him! We can get out! I need to know what happened to Valeria!"

He climbed again, but the blood from his hands and feet made the wall even more slippery, and he fell onto the pile of dead bodies.

The scene changed once again, the boy was staring into the eyes of the Sovereign, backing up against the wall in fear.

They heard a voice from the top of the tower, "Yuui!"

"… It's all… a calamity that… you brought! The birth of you two was… the start of all sorrow!"

"…Now… the only ones left in the country who breathe… are you two and me… and… this is where it all ends!" The Sovereign pulled out a sword.

Yuui had a voiceless scream on his face, but the screams finally came when the Sovereign stabbed himself in the chest. "The only ones in the country who still draw breath… are the two of you! O, Unhappy Twins… Live… and attempt to attone for your guilt." The Sovereign dropped dead, everything was silent, even the wind was silent, but then Yuui broke.

A scream pierced the air like a knife, and it didn't stop.

Yuui finally stopped screaming, but his eyes were wild, still fixed on the dead Soveriegn. "Is it guilt… just to be born? As twins… we were just born together! We were born, that's all!"

Yuui stared at the dead Sovereign. "Would the same thing happen even if we went to a different country? Would people we don't even know… die because of us? Only because the two of us are together? Just because we exist?"

Yuui put his hands to the ground, kneading it in confusion and rage. "Will it happen again? Will everyone die? Just… JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE?"

The wind howled, and the scene changed. Yuui was now lying on the snow, looking dead, and maybe wishing that he was dead.

A voice came out from nowhere. "Yuui…"

Yuui brought his head up.

"Do you want to leave this place?"

"…Am I… dreaming again?"

"This is no dream." It looked like someone had sliced open air. A man appeared. "It is reality!"

"This… can't be happening. Nobody can come here… nobody but the dead!"

"That was a decision made by your country."

"But… even if we go to a different country… we're twins…"

"That decision was made by your world."

Yuui looked up in confusion.

"There are other worlds… Magic does not work in this Valley. However, my body is in a different dimension, a different world… and so that has no effect on me. Do you want to leave this place?"

"I want to leave. If there are other worlds, then… I want to leave. And I want somebody to…"

"I can grant your wish. But... You must choose! Between you and the other one!"

"… Then free Yuui".

The scene changed, Yuui was now staring at his dead brother, the one that he had killed… murdered.

"You have made your choice. And this was the result! This life was snuffed out on that choice. You must take the responsibility of it onto yourself. That is… you curse!"

Yuui looked at his brother in disbelief. "Fai…"

"Do you want to do it over? Change the choice? Would you like to return… back in time?"

"Go back in time…? Nobody can do that!"

"Postulate that one could… would you do it? Assume that there was a method to bring the dead back to life, would you do it?"

"Bring Fai… back…?"

"To accomplish that… there is something you must do for me."

"What… do I…?"

"Very soon you will be able to leave… but someday, for a particular reason, you will travel to many varied places…"

The scene seemed to go mute, then continued. "You will go on a long journey. On this journey, you will visit many worlds. You will travel with a desert princess, and an image I have prepared...You will be trumping moves of my plan."

The scene changed again.

"There will be one other who will be set on the journey… But the Witch got to him first." "Witch?"

… "If for any reason… that child from the country of Japan, that pawn of the Witches, gets in the way, then he too…" "I have to kill him?" "What is this? Someone who made a decision responsible for the murder of his very own twin… is now squeamish about killing a complete stranger?"

Once again the scene changed, Fai was slashing Kurogane in the castle, and then the scene repeated itself for what seemed like forever.

The dream became very hazy and Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona found themselves back in the living room with Fai opening his eyes.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, her face was white and she had tears streaming down her face, he felt tears in his eyes too.

* * *

Fai woke up from his nightmare, and saw Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona beside him.

He smiled.

Syaoran glared at him, a glare worthy of Kurogane.

Fai stopped smiling.

Then he noticed Sakura's tear-filled eyes. Had he really hurt them that much by wounding Kurogane?

Then he remembered everything that had happened in the castle.

"I'm sorry… I lost control." A horrifying image came to his head. "Is Kurogane…"

Syaoran managed to speak. "He's alright."

Fai sat up, he noticed that he still had his coat and hood on.

* * *

Syaoran couldn't get the image out of his head, it was too horrible.

"Ahh!" His eyes widened right before he blacked out.

_He was staring at himself. It felt like he was staring through a mirror, as if all he was seeing was a reflection of himself… and yet…_

"_You will travel with a desert princess, and an image I have prepared."_

_A great throbbing pain came to his right eye. _

"_-and an image I have prepared."_

_The other Syaoran reached his hand out for Syaoran to take._

_He grabbed it._

_The throbbing pain came in huge waves now, each wave with a memory that was forgotten._

_He saw himself, he saw himself quickly pulling the eye out and giving it to… him._

_He was walking along the street, people were giving him a wide birth. His reflection in the puddles showed him with bandages._

"_Syaoran."_

"_-and an image I have prepared."_

_Syaoran gasped, his other had let go of his hand, and now he was spinning._

Syaoran woke up on the floor. He saw Fai, Sakura, and Mokona looking down at him.

"Syaoran-kun, is everything all right? You fell off your chair!"

"I'm fine, princess."

He looked at Fai.

He didn't know what the dream meant, but he felt like it was important.

* * *

Fai lied back down onto his couch, feeling lightheaded.

_I have to do it._

He looked out the window, it was dark outside.

Fai watched as Syaoran went back to Kurogane's room to check on him, and also watched as Sakura and Mokona eventually fell asleep beside him.

He waited for about ten minutes, then quietly got up.

Fai walked to the door, looking back to make sure no one was watching.

He opened the front door, and swiftly glided outside.

* * *

A/N: (Hunter/Prey) Lots of different plots going on around here... but hopefully you guys enjoyed :)


	8. Things Even Yuuko Can't Control

A/N: (Hunter) Hi! Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter and make sure to keep reviewing, you guys keep us going! So, we'd like to give a shout out to **TrueDespairOverlord**, **sanityisforthesane,** and **reyrocks **for continuing to post reviews since chapter 1, you guys are awesome and we'd love to hear your reviews as well as all the rest out there!

A/N: (Prey) Hears chapter 8, it took a little while to plan out, so I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Things Even Yuuko Can't Control

Fai stopped, he was glad he had remembered it now when he was still in the town than later when he would have been miles away.

He hurried back to Kaorucha's house, it looked like the sun wouldn't be in the sky for several more hours, but he couldn't chance it.

_This is the past, Ashura-ou will be coming here eventually, and even he can't have the same power to travel back in time, that is the power of the Witch._ Fai convinced himself of this as he reached the front of Kaorucha's house.

He quickly checked to make sure that no one was around, and after confirming this, he drew his arm up in an arc, symbols protruding out of his flexed hand. _Because I'm doing this before Ashura-ou and I had ever even met, he shouldn't be able to track me to here. _Fai quickly brought his arm around and sliced it through the air, a sort of force field went around the house instantly.

_That should give me enough time._ Fai walked backwards a few steps before turning and running off once again.

* * *

Syaoran awoke, he felt more tired than he should have.

Syaoran tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and looked around, he was in Kurogane's bedroom and was collapsed on the couch.

_That's weird._ He tried to clear his groggy mind, he didn't remember falling asleep.

He was so tired.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked at the door and saw Sakura and Mokona walking in.

"Hime, are you okay?"

"Yes, but usually by now Kaorucha-san and her two girls are up. I walked into their room and they were still sleeping. Their breathing was normal but they just wouldn't wake up."

Syaoran tried to think clearly and make out this situation. "Maybe they're just tired from the trial yesterday."

Mokona hopped from Sakura's shoulder to Syaoran's. "Mokona hopped onto all three of them and they didn't budge! Let's see if we get a response out of Kurorin!"

"Mokona, wait, his bandages-!"

Mokona hopped off of Syaoran and onto Kurogane, but he didn't wake up even after Mokona accidently ruined the bandages.

"Mokona!" Shrieked Sakura, who immediately brought the white pork bun up from the sleeping Kurogane.

Mokona looked back at Kurogane. "Sakura, if that shriek you just gave didn't wake him up, nothing would."

"I wonder what's going on, did you talk to Fai about it, Sakura-hime?"

Sakura shook her head. "He wasn't there when I woke up, I was so tired I didn't notice at the time."

"I wonder why we're the only ones awake." Syaoran looked outside the window, the sun's rays were peaking into the town and life was starting to stir once again.

Yet the house stayed quiet and felt as empty as a raided tomb.

"Something doesn't feel right, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran nodded and next looked at Mokona. 'Mokona, do you feel anything different around here?"

Mokona stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Ya! The house feels like it's surrounded by something, maybe a spell, it feels sorta the same as Fai."

"Fai-san?"

Mokona hopped onto the vacant couch and brought up a hologram of Yuuko.

"Mokona! How are you?"

"Yuuko! We're in the country of Valeria and this is Fai's home world. Fai's not here right now and Mokona thinks that Fai put a spell on this house."

"Hmm, that's definitely a possibility. Do you know exactly what kind of spell he put up?"

Mokona stayed silent for a moment and Syaoran and Sakura sat on either side of it.

Finally it answered. "It feels like a sleeping spell." Mokona looked confused. "If it's a sleeping spell that Fai put on us, then how come Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona are awake?"

Yuuko reasoned with herself. "Fai probably overlooked that all of you have magical powers. Part of Sakura's magic was regained with the feathers from Tokyo, and Syaoran has a special sort of magic that cannot be seen. Mokona, well, Mokona is Mokona, so of course Mokona's magical." The Witch gave a small smile. "You all must have broken through his barriers with that power."

Syaoran nodded, but Sakura was still wondering. "Why would Fai-san do that? Of course he must be upset…" She stopped and looked at Syaoran; he too had the experience to feel Fai's pain.

Yuuko turned around from Mokona and took out a board.

Syaoran and Sakura couldn't see it clearly, and they waited in silence.

Yuuko turned back to them after about a minute. "Fai is trying to stop his past from becoming real once again. I can tell you where he is headed… for a price." But Mokona had ended the connection with the Witch.

It looked back at Syaoran and Sakura; they were all thinking the same thing.

"Mokona, do you think Fai went to the Valley?"

Mokona nodded. "Should we go after Fai?"

"Moko-chan, could we please speak to the Witch-san again?"

Mokona nodded and the hologram reappeared, only now Yuuko was looking more annoyed.

Sakura made sure that Yuuko could see her. "Witch-san? Would any harm come if we went after Fai-san?"

Sakura then spoke a little quieter so that Yuuko couldn't hear her. "Maybe it wouldn't be bad if we didn't try to stop him." She looked at Syaoran for support, and luckily he seemed to understand.

Yuuko thought to herself before replying. "I'm taking it that you three already know of his past?"

Sakura nodded. "We might not fully understand it, but it was a horrible thing to have to go through, and I know that Fai might be happier if he saves them."

"Trying to change the past can lead to drastic measures. Fai interfering more than is necessary could lead to a whole new problem. If Fai continues in his plan, it is very well possible a new future will be set, perhaps one that was not intended."

Mokona said thank you after it realized Yuuko wouldn't say anything more, and ended the connection again.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, I'm not saying that you have to go with me, but I want to see Fai and tell him that we know. Maybe he'll change his mind, and even if he doesn't, I don't want to leave him out there alone."

Syaoran looked worried, he didn't want the princess to take any unnecessary risks alone. "I'm coming too."

"Mokona's coming along too!"

Silently they left the house, and when they were outside, somehow they felt more alive and awake.

Only a few people had begun their lives, most were probably still inside eating or trying to stay asleep a while longer.

A new blanket of snow had just arrived the night before, and as the sun steadily grew higher, the group made out one set of footprints leading from the village.

"Fai."

Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona followed the footprints out of the town and past the meadow, into unknown land.

* * *

They had been traveling all day, not stopping because they knew that Fai wouldn't stop.

The footprints had led them miles out of the village, and now they were in a place where the wind howled non-stop and clouds covered the sky.

Syaoran helped Sakura through a small snow flurry that had sprung up out of nowhere. "Sakura-hime, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Syaoran-kun."

The wind howled even more suddenly, and Mokona, who was on Syaoran's shoulder, yelped as it was carried by the wind into the snow.

"Moko-chan!"

Sakura twisted around and dashed to the poor creature.

"Mokona's fine." They heard the voice, and finally saw a red earring in the snow. Mokona jumped into Sakura's outstretched arms.

They continued farther, making sure that Mokona wouldn't slip away in the wind again.

Mokona looked like it had dozed off, and Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-hime?"

"I- I had a dream in Tokyo, and," did Syaoran see the princess _blush?_ "and, I was wondering, if, if I could start calling you Syaoran."

Syaoran was speechless.

Sakura instantly noticed this and turned even more red in the white snow fall. "If you don't want to, then I understand, it's just that we've been travelling for some time together and-and,"

Syaoran didn't want Sakura to strain herself. "Yes."

Sakura stopped her small babbling. "What?"

He smiled. "Yes, I wouldn't mind if you called me Syaoran instead of Syaoran-kun."

Sakura returned his smile, feeling more confident now. "Then, if I can call you Syaoran, then you can call me Sakura!"

She expected Syaoran to refuse, but he just smiled. "Okay, Sakura."

Syaoran felt like a weight had lifted off of his heart, it was true that the old relationship they had was forever gone, but the Dimensional Witch had never said anything about sprouting a whole new relationship. Sakura had asked, and he had accepted.

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) :) That was fun.

A/N: (Prey) Hope you're enjoying the story so far pls don't forget to review :)


	9. Race to the End

A/N: (Hunter) I enjoyed writing the last chapter with Prey because we finally got something with Syaoran and Sakura! A lot of switching back and forth with POVs, so have fun with that!

A/N: (Prey) Hola, I'm really enjoying this story and we have a lot of great things ahead! So, read it, love it , and review because they really help us going.

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 9: Race to the End

Kurogane woke up to an agonizing pain.

His hand immediately went to his chest, and he felt disshelved bandages wrapped around him.

He slowly got up into a sitting position.

Why did he feel so tired?

The bandages were slipping off of him, they weren't put on very well, either that or someone had mangled them.

Kurogane felt where the bandages used to be. Four clean cuts stretched along his chest down to his stomach, and only then did Kurogane remember what had happened.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura smiled together as they walked.

The moment wouldn't hold though.

"Kyaa!" Mokona yelped as it suddenly woke up.

"Mokochan!" Sakura almost dropped the white manju bun in surprise. "Are you okay?"

Mokona looked around. "Ya, Mokona had a bad dream. About the Trial." Mokona's ears went up. "During my dream I remembered something from the Trial!"

Syaoran looked at Mokona. "What did you remember?"

"Mokona remembers where the feather was!"

"Where was it, Mokochan?"

Mokona looked like it had forgotten again, but then looked up. "It was with Fai's twin! His name was... Yuui!"

Syaoran looked confused. "If that's true, then the feather would still be with his twin after the Trial, right?"

Mokona nodded.

"Another Fai…" Sakura said, talking with herself.

Syaoran looked at her. "What is it, Sakura-hi- I mean, Sakura?" Syaoran seemed to be kicking himself inside for messing up her name just like before.

Sakura didn't notice Syaoran's inward struggle. "In the dream that Fai-san had, it showed him and his twin, but then it showed him, Fai, dead. How could the Fai from the past die and Yuui survive?"

Syaoran tried to think of something. "Maybe, that was just a dream, maybe that was how Fai wanted it to go, maybe truly, Fai from the past had survived and his brother, Yuui, died."

Sakura nodded, even though she still felt that the dream had looked too real.

* * *

Kurogane slowly got out of bed after trying his best to rebind the bandages without making it too painful.

He winced when he got up, grabbing onto the scars in plain discomfort.

As he passed Kaorucha and her children's room, he noticed that they were still sleeping even though the sun was shining through every possible window in the house.

Then he realized how late it was in the day. He had never slept in this late. _Baka mage, where are you?_

Kurogane made it to the living room and looked around. He didn't see the kid or the princess anywhere.

_Where are they… why do I feel so tired?_ He looked around and noticed that Fai wasn't there either. _Did he run away? Wouldn't be surprised if he did… did the kids go with him? Where's my sword- _He growled. _It's with the pork bun; of course that fluff ball has it!_ Kurogane growled in frustration again.

* * *

"If the feather is with the younger Yuui, then we need to hurry and get to our Fai."

The two, along with Mokona, picked up their pace and followed the endless trail of footsteps.

* * *

A/N: Just so that no one is confused at this point: No, there is nothing saying about a feather dropping into Valeria in the manga. This is just our story plot coming together ppl ;)

* * *

Fai felt the cold wind blow up in his face.

If he remembered correct, he was almost there.

Fai had been running all day without stopping, praying that he would still have enough time.

Suddenly, he heard a scream, a very familiar scream of a young boy.

Just like before, the scream was cut short.

He saw an image of a tower coming up from a pit, and beside that pit were a few people.

_

* * *

_

It was the first time Yuui had seen the legendary tower.

_His hands were bound behind his back in a thick rope that cut into his wrists._

_He couldn't even feel his hands anymore, or his feet, he had been walking for so long he thought that he might faint from exhaustion._

_Yet he knew in the back of his mind that this was only the beginning, the beginning of the end._

"_Where's… Fai?" He managed to ask his 'bodyguards' that surrounded him. _

_They didn't answer, he didn't expect them to._

_He tried to see the bottom of the pit, but he didn't see it, if he got any closer he had no doubt the guards would throw him in with no pity whatsoever._

_Then he heard a knife being unsheathed, he turned around to the guards in fright._

_One of them had a knife in his hand, and Yuui quickly shut his eyes tight. _

_However, the knife didn't meet flesh, but rope. Yuui's binds quickly fell to the ground and in that instant he was being pushed backwards._

_His heart skipped a beat when his feet slipped and he didn't come into contact with the ground. _

_To be expecting to hit the ground and not, only to still be falling into a never ending fall, this is the nightmare most children dream of._

_Only this wasn't a dream, it was real. _

_Yuui felt his heart skip a beat once again when he figured that out as he free-fell backwards. _

_He screamed the loudest scream he could muster during quite a fright, but finally he hit the ground and was knocked unconscious, ending the scream short._

* * *

Fai ran even faster to the edge of the pit, he was about a quarter mile away.

His eyes flashed golden for a second before returning back to blue.

Fai ran faster and faster, as if he was flying an inch off of the ground rather than actual running.

Beads of sweat came down his face; he was coming closer to his answered prayer.

The guards stared down at the pit for a little longer, and then turned around to leave, but it was too late.

Fai jumped up in fury, allowing his vampire instincts to take control once again.

He swore he could feel their final heartbeats as his claws sank in.

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona struggled on, not wanting to stop, fearing for the worst.

Fai had been able to hurt an ally when his emotions came in the way, Syaoran didn't want to think of what Fai could do to enemies.

Mokona's eyes shot open. "Mekkyo! The feather's really, really close!"

Syaoran stopped and looked around. Snow was still falling and it was hard to make anything out, even Fai's footprints were starting to disappear.

"We should hurry."

The wind blew up again, snow buffeting the three in an instant.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and didn't let go so that he wouldn't lose her. He felt Sakura's hand tighten around his.

Then it stopped. In fact, the snow stopped. Everything was silent again.

Syaoran looked around, Fai's footprints were lost in a new layer of snow, but after looking farther he knew they didn't need the footprints anymore.

In the distance they saw a tower, it was too far away to see anything else.

"Sakura, look!"

Sakura looked around and saw the tower from the dream too.

The three hurried towards it, deciding to run now.

About ten minutes later they were able to see something.

Sakura gasped and Syaoran's eyes widened.

It was Fai, his back turned away from them and he seemed to be staring at something only he could see.

Around the wizard were a total of five brutally maimed bodies, one body was still in Fai's clutches.

"Fai…" Whispered Sakura.

Syaoran ran faster towards Fai.

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) Ok, so, once again, we're making it our own plot cause we love doing that :D we'll have the next chapter up soon 2!

A/N: (Prey) Yay! Another chapter up! We didn't spend too long on anyone here, but at least Kurorin's awake now ;)


	10. Balancing Fates

A/N: (Hunter) Hi! Chapter 10, yay!

A/N: (Prey) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We've decided to start updating weekly, sorry guys but homework comes first and stuff. Still, have fun reading this and we really hope you like it!

* * *

We Own Nothing (cept for the story twists, made up characters, ect.)

* * *

Chapter 10: Balancing Fates

Fai was at the edge of the pit, staring inside.

His breathing was heavy and his eyes wouldn't move from a small, fragile body at the bottom.

He heard screaming in the background, it was coming from behind him, someone was calling his name.

Fai turned around, Syaoran was running toward him, what was he doing here?

"Syaoran…?" Fai turned back to the pit and tower, feeling numb inside.

He heard Syaoran's footsteps coming closer, and then the footsteps stopped.

Fai felt a hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around, grabbing the hand with such force that Syaoran gasped a little.

Fai's eyes flashed golden.

Syaoran didn't move, he looked at Fai, Fai wished that he would stop staring.

"Fai!" Fai brought his head up and saw Sakura in the distance, her eyes round and her hands clasping Mokona.

Fai's eyes turned back to their normal color, and slowly he released Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura ran up to Fai. "We were worried, Fai-san."

Fai shook his head. "You wouldn't be worried about me. You shouldn't worry about me." He turned his back from the two. "I'm a traitor; I'm not one of you. If anything, you should hate me."

Sakura couldn't answer this.

Fai turned his head to her, a single tear trailing down his face. "Sakura-chan, my loyalties are divided, I understand that now. You must understand too."

Sakura stayed silent.

Fai turned his attention back to the unconscious boy in the pit. "You've probably already guessed… This is my home world, and that is me down there, and... My real name isn't Fai."

"It's Yuui." Sakura breathed, the dream finally making sense. "You took your brother's name?"

Fai nodded. "So that I wouldn't forget him, so that I wouldn't forget what I had done."

"It wasn't your fault, though! That man had tricked-"

"It was my fault!" Fai said, a little louder than he had intended. "The thought came to me and, and I wanted it!"

"Fai-san…"

Fai didn't even bother to think of how she knew all of this. "Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, you should leave now."

Syaoran took a step forward. "We need to tell you some things."

Fai continued to stare down at the pit. "What?"

For the first time Fai heard Mokona's voice. "The feather! The feather is with the younger Yuui!"

Fai frowned, not enjoying this. "So… I'm guessing that means that none of you will leave until you find the feather?"

"Fai-san, do you know where the feather is? We might be able to help you…"

Fai turned back to the three. "I don't need help. My wish is to save Fai, to redo what I had done. If you want the feather, then you can have it. I don't know anything about a feather being with me."

Syaoran walked closer to Fai. "Fai-san, please rethink this, there may be other ways to save your brother. Anything could happen! Things would change in ways that you didn't intend!"

Fai didn't listen. "I am here right now, this is my prayer answered. Please, don't get in my way."

"Fai-san!"

Fai brought his claws out and jumped down, his claws skimming the stone and directing his fall.

_Fai will survive. If I do it now, then that man would have never come to us, we could live our own lives. We wouldn't have met Ashura-ou, we wouldn't have-_ Fai's world froze. _I wouldn't have met them. There would be no need for me to have met Sakura-chan, or Syaoran-kun or Kurogane.._

Fai's feet thudded on the ground when he landed, causing him to sway. _Things can change, by a single person's choice. _

Fai regained his balance, looking around. _I have the power, does that make me worthy to change things that aren't mine to change?_

He found a tiny body, scratches on it from the fall. _Things would change, destinies… would change, all because of me._

Fai walked to the unconscious boy, the numbness that he had experienced earlier coming back. _Shouldn't I be able to redo things that hurt others? That hurt us?_

He stopped in front of his younger self, who had started to move. _If I can get them out now, then maybe the Sovereign wouldn't go mad, maybe all of those people wouldn't die, maybe then, Ashura-ou wouldn't go insane._

His other started to blink open his eyes, and looked up. _There are a lot of 'maybes'… I wouldn't have met any of them._ Fai looked up to see Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. _But they wouldn't have needed me._

Fai looked back to his younger self, who was still staring at him, "Who, are you?"

Fai tried to smile. "I am here to rescue you, and your brother."

Yuui's dazed eyes looked confused. "But…"

Fai slid down to his knees and embraced Yuui. "I am here to rescue you both."

* * *

Kurogane was pacing around the house, his hands coming to his wounds every few minutes.

He was trying to think of a way that he could get to the others.

Where were they, anyway? That Witch would know. If the Pork Bun was here, then that would be a lot easier.

Kurogane hated to admit it, but he needed the Witch right now.

The thought felt uncomfortable to him and annoyed him.

How else was he going to be able to reach the others? But how would he even contact her?

Kurogane searched his mind, trying to think of a way.

On every occasion that they had seen the Dimensional Witch, Mokona had always been there. Every world except…

The Country of Shura.

Kurogane remembered how he had suddenly felt the Witch's presence there as the castle was being destroyed.

That still didn't help him though, he had no idea how to contact that woman.

A sudden breeze came into the house, even though no doors or windows were open.

"Hey! What the-"

Kurogane froze as he felt another presence in the room, yet he saw no one.

"Hello, Kurogane."

Kurogane turned around to see a hologram of Yuuko, yet there was no Mokona.

"How did you get here?"

Yuuko cocked her head. "I wanted to see if everything turned out okay with your friends after they contacted me. Although," she looked around the room. "it seems that they left you here alone."

Kurogane growled. "Again, how are you here?"

Yuuko smiled. "You know, Kurogane, I _am_ a witch, I can very well see and go other places without the help of Mokona."

"Tsk."

"So, how's everything?"

Kurogane shrugged and sat down on the couch. "How should I know? The kid and the others weren't here when I woke up."

"So they went after all."

"Huh?"

"They went to get Fai. I can tell you where they went, for a price, of course."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and was getting annoyed. "I know that they went someplace that's far away, do you think that I would be able to cover that distance when I can barely walk, Witch?"

"I could heal your injuries, and, as a bonus I _could _send you straight to the place, you wouldn't be able to find it anyway, I'm guessing that it has snowed already, covering up any footprints left behind."

"For a price?"

"Of course!" Yuuko almost laughed, then added, "There are two wishes, so there would be two separate payments."

"What?"

"Heal your wounds and then transport you to where your friends are currently at. Both prices aren't that high."

Kurogane decided after a few moments. "Tell me the prices. I am _not_ saying that I agree."

Yuuko nodded. "I will heal your wounds, the price to that is simply that there will forever be scars where they were, as a remembrance of what had happened."

Kurogane didn't think that that was that bad of a price. "The next price?"

"The next price is the sword that you are currently using, Souhi. You've grown attached to it, I take?"

Kurogane furrowed his brows. "Take away another sword? No, I can't."

Yuuko smiled. "It doesn't have to be given right away, I can make the exception that you may use it one more time, how about I pick it up tomorrow night?"

Kurogane growled, but the he finally gave in with a sigh. "Fine."

Yuuko smiled even more now. "Wonderful! Now then, let's grant your wishes, shall we?"

Kurogane felt like he had just been torn in half. He nodded.

Yuuko's hologram became blurry right before it vanished all together.

Kurogane jumped up, but keeled over again from the pain from his wounds. "Wait! You didn't grant-" Then the pain was gone.

"Huh?" Kurogane took apart the bandages and saw that the four wounds were gone, now replaced by thin scars.

Kurogane grinned to himself, and then was caught off guard by a magic circle growing underneath his feet.

Kurogane thought he heard the Witch chuckling in the background, but he looked around and saw no one.

* * *

"Save us?"

Fai released Yuui from his embrace. "Yes."

"But, why?"

Fai smiled down. "You don't need to know that right now, but I promise you that I am doing this to your benefit."

Yuui looked up into Fai's hidden eyes. "You said… that you would also save Fai?"

Fai nodded his head, glancing up at the tower.

"Where will we go?"

Fai looked back down at Yuui. "Anywhere you want. I can take you both away from this country."

Yuui clasped his fingers onto Fai's coat sleeve. "You can save us right now? And take us anywhere we want?"

Fai nodded, looking at the hand on his sleeve. "Yes, but we have to hurry before anything happens."

Fai stood up, and Yuui followed his example, letting go of his sleeve. Fai walked to the bottom of the wall, and Yuui quickly followed him.

Fai looked up to the freedom that lay outside of the pit, he could see tiny silhouettes of Syaoran and Sakura. "I'll take you out first, and then I will come back for Fai." Yuui's hand tightened on Fai's coat, unsure of how they were going to get out.

Fai tenderly bent down again and picked up Yuui, so that Yuui was on his back with his hands around Fai's neck.

"Yuui,"

"Yes?"

Fai flexed his fingers. "Please, close your eyes."

Yuui nodded with a confused look and slowly closed his eyes.

In one quick motion, Fai jumped up and brought his claws out, scrabbling against the hard cinder block to get a good grip. He finally got a good grip with his claws and slowly, he climbed.

It was easier than when he was a child, he had much more upper arm strength, and Fai found it easier with his vampire claws.

Fai slowly ascended up the wall, clawing at the rock. His eye flickered to Yuui, who had a death grip on his neck and was squinting his eyes shut with his face buried in Fai's coat.

Fai looked up after climbing for what seemed like years. He was almost to the top. Yuui hadn't loosened his grip on Fai once during the whole ordeal. Fai's breath was coming in short rasps, but he refused to slow down.

He couldn't see Syaoran or Sakura anywhere; they were probably a few yards away from the pit. Fai lifted himself once again, then quickly brought his hands up ahead of him to grab onto the wall. The blocks making up the wall up here were more jagged, as if someone had trouble carving it out of the earth. Fai brought himself up again and reached his hand out to grab onto the wall once again, but the crumbling cinder blocks suddenly gave way and he lost his foot holds and hand holds.

_No, no, no, NO! _Fai scrambled at the crumbling rock as he slid down, gaining speed as he descended more. In desperation, Fai jammed his claws into the stone, immediately stopping him and Yuui, who jerked at the sudden stop of movement.

Fai stayed there, unable to move. Then, he felt himself sliding downwards again. Fai became very tense, trying to not move, but the blocks underneath him seemed to be getting more and more slippery.

Fai's feet slipped, and at the last moment, he jumped up, but caught nothing but air. He closed his eyes as he felt gravity taking it's toll, and then he felt something that felt like the hilt of a sword, and he quickly grabbed onto it, making himself and Yuui slam back into the wall.

Fai put one hand back onto the wall and tightened his grip on the hilt.

He looked up and saw Syaoran hanging on desperately to the other end of the sheathed sword.

"Syaoran-kun…" Fai scrambled up the rock as fast as he could, never letting go of the sword hilt.

Eventually, Fai was sitting on the ground with Yuui cradled beside him, tears running down both of their cheeks from pure exhaustion and effort.

Fai looked down at his claws, fresh blood sprayed on them from the climb and his massacre of the guards.

Fai looked down at Yuui. Yuui looked up at him. "Will… you get Fai?"

Fai managed a smile. "Of course."

Fai looked at Syaoran, who stared back. Fai quickly looked back down at his bloody hands. "Syaoran, I need to do this." He looked back up and saw Syaoran give a short nod.

Fai looked next to Sakura, who was staring at Yuui.

Yuui noticed this and looked up at the princess with desperate eyes.

Sakura went over to Yuui and sat beside him, giving him one of her hugs that any normal person couldn't help smiling at.

Yet Yuui didn't smile, he looked up at her, then stared at the ground. "Fai…"

Fai got up and brushed the snow off of his coat, then started toward the pit once again.

He felt a tug on his coat, and looked down to see Yuui tugging on it again. "Why are you helping us? We're twins. No one wants to help us."

Fai walked away from Yuui, not sure how to respond. Sakura smoothed out Yuui's hair in a motherly fashion, whispering "Because this is something that he needs to do, this is his wish."

Yuui looked back at Fai as he jumped back down into the pit of Death.

Sakura looked at where Fai used to be, then looked at Syaoran. "This _is_ Fai's wish, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes." He still had doubt in his heart, though, as he stared at the little Yuui.

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) Yuuko _can_ visit people without having to use Mokona, it's been proven throughout the series :). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

A/N: (Prey) Yuui's always been cute in my eyes... ok... anyways pls tell us how u think of the story so far we would rly appreciate it :D


	11. Forever Freed

A/N: (Hunter) Sorry about the late update! I was at camp all week with my school, and Prey didn't want to do a chapter without me, so nice :D.

A/N: (Prey) Yes, I'm nice! I feel so special lol but seriously we're sorry for the late chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it though!

* * *

We own nothing! (cept for the story twists and extra characters, ect)

* * *

Chapter 11: Forever Freed

Syaoran watched from above as Fai started climbing the vast tower. He saw him slip a few times, but he would keep on getting back up.

Syaoran looked back at the younger Fai, Yuui.

_This is Fai as a child… he's been hurt so much, no wonder Fai is trying so hard to save them._

Syaoran wondered what would happen if Fai was able to save the two. His life would be changed forever. _Even though he might lose us, it would be for the better. _"Excuse me, but what did that person say that he would do to you and your brother?"

Yuui looked up at Syaoran. "He, said that he would take us out of the country. He said that he was trying to help us."

Syaoran looked back down into the pit and Yuui turned away when he figured out Syaoran wasn't going to say anything else.

_Being able to change back time… to undo what was done… is that really the right thing to do? Everything happened for a reason, and it's not our job to fix those things…_

Syaoran craned his neck to see the top of the tower, Fai had reached a small, barred window. Syaoran was surprised, Fai had moved fast to get up there.

Syaoran looked higher up to the bright clouds; small snowflakes had started falling again. He looked back at the tower, then at Sakura.

"If we're going to help Fai-san, then he needs to hurry, it looks like a blizzard is coming again."

Sakura looked up to the sky.

Yuui looked at Syaoran. "You are going to be helping Fai too?"

Syaoran looked at the child; Yuui had completely misunderstood the question. "Uh, yes. We're with the man that saved you, -"

"-Dixis." Sakura finished, she was going to help Fai too.

Syaoran gave a half smile, which Sakura noticed, and he quickly blushed a little.

Syaoran looked back up at Fai, but no one was there, he looked down below the tower and saw Fai carrying one other that looked just like Yuui.

Syaoran felt a few snowflakes land on him. _Please hurry._

Syaoran was startled all of a sudden by Mokona, who jumped up from behind Yuui. "Yuuko's magic circle!"

Mokona was pointing down into the pit and Syaoran and Sakura followed it's gaze.

The snow was falling more heavily, but through it all the two could see a magic circle appear.

Yuui looked scared. "Magic doesn't work in this valley."

Syaoran was confused. "Then how…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "I remember the High Priest Yukito telling me about magic and different worlds. There were places in Clow where magic wouldn't work, but if you were in a different dimension then magic would work. Do you think that that's what's happening here, Syaoran?"

"Maybe…"

They looked back down into the pit, the snow was swirling around the circle like a tornado. Fai had stopped and put the twin down.

The snow kept on turning, then it stopped and started falling normally again.

Syaoran squinted to see who it was, Sakura and the others did the same.

Mokona recognized the figure first. "Kuropu!"

"Kurogane?" Sakura and Syaoran said together.

Syaoran looked in closer, it _was_ Kurogane. It looked like he was talking to Fai.

The wind blew, making more snow fall, and after Syaoran saw Fai on the ground.

Sakura saw this too. "Are they fighting? This isn't the time!"

Yuui looked worried and peered down, but eased his expression a bit when he saw that his twin was alright.

"Syaoran, someone needs to go down there... Syaoran?"

Sakura turned to Syaoran, who had made a small cry of pain and then fainted.

* * *

Syaoran blinked open his eyes slowly. His eye was throbbing again.

His vision cleared up and he saw Yuui staring down at him. "Is he alright?"

"Syaoran, what happened? Oh, thank you Kurogane-san."

"He's up! Are you alright?" The voice sounded like Yuui's, only slightly different.

Syaoran sat up, making the throbbing spread to his entire head.

Syaoran looked around. Sakura was sitting right beside him with Kurogane about a foot away from her. He turned his head to see Fai on his other side sitting behind two twins that were staring at him.

Syaoran turned back to Kurogane and managed some words. "How did you get here…?"

He fell back onto the snowy earth, the throbbing pain becoming too much for him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura bent closer to him. "Do you feel alright? You passed out just when Kurogane-san got here."

Syaoran nodded. He tried to remember what had happened in his sudden dream. It was him and the other that haunted his dreams for so long, but he couldn't remember anything else, the other Syaoran seemed restless, though.

Sakura looked happy. "That's great! Mokona got Kurogane-san and F- Dixis-san's attention," Kurogane 'tsked', "and they came up here with Fai."

Syaoran tried to sit back up again, and had more success than the last time. He looked at the twins. "So, what do we do with them now... Fa- I, eh, Dixis-san?"

"We're taking them away from here, they can't stay in Valeria. I suppose… once we're out of this valley, I could use magic and transport them to a different world." Fai had thought this all through. It looked like Syaoran and Sakura were going to help him, but Kurogane was another matter.

"We're actually going to leave? He meant it?" The younger Fai looked at his twin, questioning but happy.

Yuui nodded to his brother, the joy in his brother's face echoing onto his own.

Syaoran pulled his raggedy cape tighter around him, looking at the sky again. "We should probably hurry, we won't be able to travel very far if we don't go now."

Sakura nodded along with Mokona and the twins. Fai got up and helped the twins up, then looked at Kurogane, who didn't respond.

Sakura looked at Kurogane. "He needs our help, for their sake, at least," she pointed to the small boys, "please help us."

Kurogane slowly got up. "Whatever will get us out of here faster. I don't care about these three or anything to do with them, but the next world might be my home world, so let's get this over with." The group noticed that this time Kurogane's words seemed half-hearted.

* * *

"Fei Wong Reed's spell is breaking…" Xing Hou breathed. "The magic that I have is decreasing, but there should be enough to get you out of here… The seals around you have lost most of their power, and now I can help you."

Xing Hou put her hand on the glass that imprisoned a teenage boy. She felt her artificial body getting weaker as her magic drained out of her. She felt another power now, it was inside the glass. The boy was trying to break free now too, he was helping her, his time inside this prison had ended.

She stepped a few feet backward, the boy would be able to break free on his own now.

The remains of the seals slowly dissolved away and she saw his markings slowly disappear.

As if held together by a tiny thread, the cylinder snapped apart and water flowed out like a tidal wave.

Xing Hou backed away a few more steps when the rushing current flowed over her feet.

The boy landed smoothly on the ground, his eye opened after being asleep for so many years. Determination, that was what Xing Hou saw in his remaining eye.

He stood and took a few steps, then noticed Xing Hou. "Who are you?"

She felt her magic ebbing away from her as she flexed her fingers, creating a magic circle underneath him. "I have come to help you. You must leave this place." She tried to stay on her feet as she grew weaker. Magic was what kept her alive; it was magic that had created her.

Syaoran didn't notice her struggle. "Why are you helping me?"

She fought for her breath, and managed to say those haunting words just as he left, "The dream must end."

The magic had left her, her face remained neutral as always, but she fell to her knees, her life fading away.

As her vision blurred, she saw her master's silhouette in front of her. "You disappoint me, Xing Hou." She barely noticed the sword piercing her flesh, taking away what life she had left.

_The dream must end._

* * *

A/N:(Hunter) Well, that was fun to write! Reviews are appreciated it helps us know if you guys are enjoying the story so far.

A/N:(Prey) This chapter was put together very fast since Hunter only just got back, but I think we did pretty good for last minute typing . The name of this chapter is Forever Free, and it points to a few people. First, the twins, duh, cause they're able to escape the tower and now they're sort of free ;). Next would be Fai in a way because it's like he's getting closer to feeling at peace within himself and feeling more free (if that makes sense), and then Xing Hou because she dies and now she's free of her master… I guess that the title also points to Real Syao because now he's free! Yay! We've got some really good chapters coming up and hopefully we'll update a lot sooner next time .


	12. Without Fail

A/N: (Hunter) So... this might be a lil confusing, but this was part of the old chapter 12 since the glitch deleted it. Turns out that the only way that we still have this is because Prey had written down this part in her notebook and she still had it! Sorry for the shortness of this but since we're still typing like crazy for the next chapter we felt like we just had to post something ;)

A/N: (Prey) Sadly this was the only part of chapter 12 that was kept in the notebooks... but still, it's something! :)... but we're still working on rewriting the glitched chapter so please hang in there with us :D

* * *

Chapter 12: Without Fail

A sudden wind stirred outside, making the chimes in front of a wish shop start ringing.

Yuuko stepped onto her porch, staring at her front yard with a cup of tea in her hands.

She looked at the chimes, and then back down into the yard, a boy had appeared out of thin air.

"Syaoran." _He looks just as determined as last time._ "What is your wish?"

His remaining eye opened and he took in his surroundings. "To go where my right eye is."

Yuuko nodded. "The price," Syaoran's brown eye met Yuuko's scarlet ones. "has already been paid. You're relationship, as well as your freedom and time. I will, grant that wish."

Yuuko brought her hand up and a magic circle appeared underneath Syaoran. "Sending you to your right eye is within the acceptable limits of interference, because all I can do is grant wishes, but what awaits you…"

"I must get it back. Without fail."

"…Then go."

Syaoran's body slowly began to dissolve away, Yuuko saw Watanuki coming back from shopping.

Syaoran noticed Watanuki to, and just before he completely left the world, he locked eyes with Watanuki. "Don't disappear." And then he was gone.

Yuuko looked at Watanuki. His mismatched eyes stared at hers. "Hey, I've seen him from before!"

Yuuko smiled a bit. _I wonder how all of this will play out._ "Yes you have." She turned and started walking back inside.

"Wait, Yuuko-san!"

"Mokona and I want some sake'! Don't let those groceries get soaked, either!"

Watanuki grumbled and looked at the spot where Syaoran had been. _Don't disappear… What?_


	13. In the Valley

A/N: (Hunter) Finally! We're back up-to-date and ready to write! Enjoy!

A/N: (Prey) Anyone who read the old version of this chapter before it got the deleted glitch thing, you'll notice that this is different :3. To be honest, we had hit dead end w/ that chapter. However, since the glitch we've had a lot of time to think and we now know the whole story/how it's gonna turn out/ect. So I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review! :D

* * *

Chapter 13: In the Valley

"Kyaaaa!" This was the third time Mokona had flown off Sakura's shoulder in the sudden blizzard that had stirred up.

The group, including the twins, were still in the Valley, not knowing how far civilization was, or even knowing what to do when they got there.

"Mokona!" Sakura and Yuui ran off looking for the frozen manju bun.

Kurogane kicked at some snow. "This is ridiculous." He turned to Fai. "Do you even know where you're going? We've probably been going in circles in this storm!"

Fai didn't respond.

Sakura and Yuui came back with Mokona wrapped tightly around the princess's arms.

When Fai saw that everyone was back, he continued walking.

"Hey, wait!" Kurogane grabbed onto Fai's arm but Fai pulled away. "Mage, we can't see anything through this storm! It's insane to continue walking, we need to set up camp and wait until the storm passes."

"No." Fai continued walking. "They're not safe here, we need to keep going."

Syaoran tried to keep up with Fai. "Fai-san, he's right. We can't keep this up."

Fai stopped.

Syaoran almost instantly realized his mistake, and looked at the two twins, luckily they weren't listening. He turned back to Fai. "Dixis-san, we-"

Fai swayed a little forward before collapsing altogether.

"Hey!" Kurogane caught him before he landed in the snow.

Sakura gasped and ran up to the three. "What happened?"

Syaoran looked at the unconscious Fai. "He was probably straining himself too much, his body most likely wasn't able to take all of the stress he had."

Kurogane shook his head. "That was probably some of it, but..." _Stupid mage, taking up so much energy that he needs blood more frequently. _He turned to the others. "We'll set up camp here until the blizzard blows over."

Everyone nodded, not having the energy to object.

Syaoran brushed away the snow underneath them and laid his cloak on the ground.

Sakura sat down and shared her cloak with the shivering twins, and Syaoran sat down close to them while Kurogane sat on the opposite end with Fai.

They sat in silence, listening to the wind howl.

Syaoran made it his job every few minutes to brush off any snow that landed near them.

Not long after, Fai blinked his eyes open.

Kurogane was the only one who noticed this. "About time." almost instantly he noticed Fai's eyes were golden.

"Kurogane," Fai's eyes closed again. "we need to keep moving, if we don't then,"

Kurogane glared at Fai. "Save your breath. Looks like the kid was half right. You put so much energy and stress into yourself when rescuing those two, it made you weak from hunger. Like a man running for days with no water."

Fai opened his golden eyes again and stared at Kurogane. "I need to continue, Kurogane, please. I don't have the energy..."

Kurogane sighed and making sure that no one noticed, he slit open the two bite marks on his arm from the time Fai fed in Kaorucha's house.

Fai slowly sat up to feed, but Syaoran noticed that Fai was awake then. "Dixis-san, you're up."

Sakura looked at Fai and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Fai nodded and smiled a little. "Yes, thank you Sakura-chan."

Syaoran stood and looked around him. "The blizzard isn't as harsh now. We're all awake, should we continue?"

Sakura stood up and helped the twins get up. Mokona jumped back onto Sakura's shoulder. "Let's go!"

They all looked at Kurogane and Fai, who were the only ones still sitting.

Fai glanced at Kurogane, then at the swordsman's arm that was slowly bleeding.

Kurogane saved Fai the trouble. "He's still a little weak from that fainting act earlier-"

"I see people!" Sakura cut Kurogane's explanation short and was pointing past Kurogane.

Kurogane stood up and looked around, not far away were five people in heavy coats with a wooden wheelbarrow type of thing. They were pointing in the direction of Kurogane and the others and shouting. Apparently they had seen them.

Kurogane turned back to Sakura and the others. "We have to hurry and leave before they get here."

Fai struggled to get up and both Sakura and Syaoran rushed over to support him.

The twins both looked scared and were staring past Kurogane.

Kurogane glanced behind him to see how far away they were. His eyes widened. The five men in coats had covered at least half the distance between them and the group.

Kurogane swore. _Those guys are fast. We can't get caught with these two. _He looked at the petrified twins.

Syaoran noticed how fast the people were moving toward them too. "Come on!"

Both twins looked at Syaoran with fear. "But, we can not outrun them."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Kurogane turned around, the five men had stopped several yards before them. He saw the wheelbarrow type of thing they had with them and saw dead bodies in it. _Going to the tower to drop off those bodies._

They had spears, and Syaoran and Kurogane both seemed to think the same thing, _Mokona has our weapons. We can't get to them because of this magicless Valley._

The five men looked at each other. They didn't seem to notice the twins.

A skinny gray haired man tightened his grip on his spear. "What should we do?"

He was answered by a tall muscular man. "Just kill them."

"In cold blood?"

A younger man with long blonde hair looked at his companions. "Why should we not? The Sovereign wouldn't care if a few extra bodies were thrown into the Tower."

"We should take them to the Sovereign."

"That man doesn't look like he would survive the journey anyway." A white haired man was staring at Fai.

"We should teach them a lesson before we kill them."

The five men were thrown into confusion when the young blonde was suddenly thrown into the snow and knocked unconscious by a punch.

The four remaining looked at each other, then at the group with the twins.

Kurogane stood where the young blonde used to be, his hand balled up into a fist and a smile on his face. "You act like we've already lost... but just because we have no weapons, doesn't mean that we can't fight."

* * *

A/N: (Hunter/Prey) 8D Review if you want the next chapter to come out faster!


	14. Victory and Defeat

A/N: (Prey) Apology time! sorry for not updating for a while, summer kinda took ahold of us :o idk when the next chapter will be posted hopefully soon but now Hunter's back in school and I'm still trying to enjoy the last bits of summer break (we live in different places, so different school/summer schedules) anyways back to the story~! We still love this story and hopefully you guys do to! :D enjoy this long awaited chapter!

A/N: (Hunter) Hello again :) time to pick this story up again, enjoy and don't forget to review if you liked it!... OK! WE HAVE SOME TEMPORARY CHARACTERS THAT R VALERIAN SOLDIERS! SO TO MAKE THIS LESS CONFUSING, WE R GIVING THEM NAMES!

Valerian #1 (one who got knocked out in the earlier chapter): Hadan [rhymes with maiden]

Valerian #2: Jies [rhymes with dies]

Valerian #3: Yunei [You-ney]

Valerian #4: Ayai [rhymes with "a fai!"

Valerian #5: Kire [rhymes with near]

* * *

WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA AND OUR OWN CHARACTERS! everything else belongs to CLAMP :3

* * *

Chapter 14: Victory and Defeat

The blizzard blew harder, making everything harder to see, and Kurogane noticed that he lost sight of his companions. _It's better this way. The princess wouldn't want to see something like this, anyway._ He brought his attention back to the Valerians, who were luckily still within view. "So, you guys gonna let us pass?"

The Valerians looked at their fallen comrade and tightened their grips on their spears. Kire pointed his spear at Kurogane. "What are you doing in this accursed valley? Explain yourselves!"

Yunei shoved Kire out of the way. "The black-haired man already insulted us and said that he is ready to fight!" He waited a moment for the wind and snow to die down, then charged at Kurogane.

Kurogane dodged the attack and sent Yunei to the ground with one punch.

The remaining three gathered up their courage and ran toward Kurogane, their shouts muted by the sound of thunder.

Kurogane wasn't surprised that they weren't as hard to bring down as that loudmouth had been, but he was getting annoyed at their persistence. He would punch one and they would falter for a second, but then come back despite their injuries.

_This would be so much easier with Souhi! _Kurogane thought as he dodged two spears aiming for his head.

_"It doesn't have to be given right away, I can make the exception that you may use it one more time, how about I pick it up tomorrow night?" _Yuuko's deal flashed into Kurogane's head, making him flinch and lose his focus, allowing a spear to graze his scarred chest.

Kurogane swore and punched the person nearest to him.

The one that he had first knocked out (a/n: hadan) had regained conciousness and pulled out a sword, swiping at Kurogane, who was having trouble blocking the attacks from the four different people.

Kurogane cursed again when he saw Yunei blinking his eyes open.

Kurogane punched Hadan in the chest, causing the young Valerian to stumble backwards and fall back into the snow.

Kurogane smiled to himself. _Weakling._

Yunei brought himself back up and took out a knife from his inner pocket.

Kurogane glanced backwards and saw Yunei almost upon him with a knife ready to slaughter.

He couldn't turn away from the three he was dueling to face Yunei, and there was no way to dodge. Two spears snagged Kurogane's clothes in the confusion, and the ninja was knocked off balance.

"DIE!" Yunei reared the knife back and brought it down.

Kurogane waited... and waited... but the knife never came into contact. He looked over at Yunei, who had an expression of horror written on his face. Kurogane couldn't understand why, and then he noticed Yunei's feet weren't touching the ground, he was being held up by something. THe knife dropped out of his hand and five claws came protruding out of his chest.

The claws slowly retracted out of his chest and he fell to the ground, dead. Behind him was Fai with bloodstained claws that were forming back into regular nails.

Kurogane looked at Fai. Those blue eyes were filled with hatred, something that Kurogane had never seen before.

Kurogane pulled his mind away from Fai and tore apart from the spears that bound him.

The three remaining Valerians looked at Fai in horror, dropping their spears.

Kurogane took advantage of this moment of weakness, and eventually only one remained concious.

Kurogane grabbed the only one left standing by the coat collar (a/n: Jies). "Answer me and you just might live to see tomorrow. How close are we to getting out of this valley?"

Jies looked at Kurogane. "J-Just about a half mile in the direction we came from!"

Kurogane threw him to the ground, satisfied with that answer.

Jies took something out of his pocket hastily. It looked like a medieval gun.

"Huh? Hey!" Kurogane turned around and saw Jies pull the trigger of the contraption, aiming at the sky.

Kurogane ran over to him and knocked him out with a punch to the face.

A huge set of fireworks exploded overhead of him.

"What was that?" He turned back to Fai, who was on his knees, completely out of energy. He heard Fai's faint voice. "It looked like... a flair... to alert others. We have to hurry...reinforcements will be coming soon."

"Kurogane-san!" Kurogane turned toward the direction of Syaoran's voice.

The blizzard had died down enough so that he could see Syaoran and the others.

"Kuro-puu!" Mokona hopped off of Sakura's shoulder and up onto Kurogane's.

Syaoran looked at the unconcious soldiers, then back at Kurogane. "We were separated in that flurry. Sorry we couldn't find you sooner."

The twins ran up to Fai. "Dixis-sama, are you alright?"

Fai gave a weak smile, his eyes shining. "I'm fine, I couldn't let Kuro-sama have all the fun." Now Kurogane felt like punching Fai. But he would never forget that hatred those blue eyes had once shown.

Sakura and Syaoran came up and helped Fai back up and helped support him.

Kurogane decided they should keep moving. "The end of this valley isn't that far, and there might be other Valerians coming soon. Let's go."

The group traveled for about ten more minutes, and the blizzard had died down.

"We should be at the end of the Valley by now, right Syaoran?" Sakura looked across Fai at Syaoran.

Syaoran gave his princess a smile and nodded.

The twins ran ahead of the others.

They stopped and turned around. "We're out of the Valley now."

Syaoran looked at the two. "How do you know?"

The twins looked at each other, and slowly held the other's hand. A radiant light glowed beneath them. Yuui looked back up at Syaoran. "We can feel our magics now. We couldn't in the Valley." The two broke apart their grips and headed back to the travelers, the radiant light faded away.

"Finally out of that place." Kurogane looked at Fai. Once they found a place to rest he could give Fai blood and the mage would have enough energy again. _Then he'll leave with those twins. _Kurogane kicked some snow.

"Sakura-chan.."

"What is it Fai-chan?"

Fai smiled. "Could we stop here for a moment? Unfortunately I'm out of breath."

Sakura nodded and went over to Syaoran to sit down.

Kurogane was about to go over to Fai, but the twins came over to the mage and sat down with him. Kurogane ended up sitting with the pork bun.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "Princess, you're not too tired, are you?"

"No, and call me Sakura!"

Syaoran gave a small laugh. "Ok, Sakura."

His princess beamed at him when he said her name. "Thank you for letting me come to retrieve the twins. I know I'm not much help, but thank you."

Syaoran held her hand. "You were very helpful, Sakura! You helped calm the twins and.. and you help me by just being with me!"

Sakura blushed, and Syaoran wondered if he was being too straight forward. "I'm sorry."

The princess smiled at him.

"Princess, I-" Syaoran suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching his right eye.

"Mister!" Yuui shouted at Kurogane, who looked back at Yuui.

Yuui was pointing toward a party of men riding on horseback.

_Baka. So those are the reinforcements. _Kurogane stood up and shoved the pork bun into his coat. "Everyone move! We have to get out of here!"

The wind was picking up again, and soon another blizzard was raging.

"Syaoran! Come on we have to go!" Sakura pulled Syaoran up, who was still clutching his eye in agony. She kept ahold of him and ran toward Kurogane.

Kurogane picked up Fai, who was barely concious. Making sure that the princess and twins were near him, he started running in the direction that would hopefully lead them away from the horseback troops, but the blizzard was so thick he didn't know for sure.

"Syaoran!" Kurogane looked back and saw Sakura trying to pull Syaoran, but that kid wouldn't move an inch from where he was standing.

A magic circle opened up beneath Syaoran's feet, the sudden wind from it blew Sakura and the twins away from him.

Kurogane turned completely around. "Come over here! Get out of there!"

Fai came running over to Kurogane and Yuui quickly followed, but stopped and turned around to get Sakura.

Fai reached Kurogane and looked back for Yuui. "Yuui! We have to leave!"

The blizzard became more fierce and almost nothing was visible anymore. Kurogane saw glimpses of Sakura shouting toward Syaoran, wait, two Syaorans?

Kurogane grabbed onto the younger Fai's clothes when the twin tried to run toward his brother. "It's not safe in this storm!"

"YUUI!"

Kurogane faintly heard horse steps in the storm, and looked around, trying to spot the Valerian reinforcements.

The blizzard was too thick, and snow was getting into Kurogane's eyes, blinding him.

He kept a firm grip on both Fais, trying to spot the princess and the other twin again.

He froze when an arrow appeared out of no where and almost hit his shoulder.

_They're close enough to shoot! _

"Ahh!" The younger Fai's hand went to his neck right before he collapsed, through the blinding snow Kurogane could see a small dart in Fai's neck.

Kurogane looked around, trying to see where they were shooting from.

He felt a prick in his neck and he dropped the mage, his hand coming up to his neck to feel a small, poisonous dart protruding from his neck.

Kurogane's body almost intantly became numb and he dropped to the ground, slipping into unconciousness.

* * *

A/N: (Hunter) ) -laughing evilly right now w/ prey...- that was fun to plan out, this was the hardest chapter to write so far so yay we're done with this chapter :D. We decided to give Syaoran and Sakura one last lovey dovey moment before he lost his memories, ect. ;)

A/N: (Prey) We're not good at fighting scenes! o.o in fact we probably suck at writing fights. bad news for us is that theres another fight coming up in a couple chapter ;). cloney lives! finally! wow took r!syao a while to finally show up. however i think we're gonna stick w/ kuro's pov for a while :). Anything that's kind of confusing that u might've found just tell us. anything that doesn't make sense just tell us (since we don't do rough drafts or rly look back at what we wrote we might've done something wrong somewhere) sry for abandoning u guys for a while but we're glad we're writing again :)... if u don't like the story itself in particular, then please refrain from sending hate reviews, but constructive critism is accepted ;). a few more sad chapters in the future just for the heads up in case u guys were expecting happiness o.o until the next chapter! (dont forget to review if u liked it!)


End file.
